Simplicty
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: A collection of One-shots. Lily finally realizes her feelings for James, but will it be to late? LJ, SOC,ROC
1. Lily and James

A/N I like being a part of this site don't you? Any who, yes I know there are tons of these around but I wanted a try at it too!! One-shot, short ,sweet, and to the point. Now if only I could remember my username for damn.

Disclaimer: Oh god what's wrong with you people? You already know!

Lily sat in a chair, reading her book, when she looked up and saw James walking down from his room. She blushed. Oh, yes my friend , Lily Evans, the usually composed prefect/Head Girl , was blushing at the site of James . James hadn't asked her out all year, he hadn't really said to much at all to her all year either. But Lily had to admit, with shame of course, she missed it. All of the attention she got, especially from the hottest guy in school. James sat down on a chair across the room, and he read his book.

Lily took a deep breath and got up. She walked up to James.

" H-hi Potter. " James looked up, a bit startled.

" Hi Ms. Evans ." he replied looking back down at his book. Lily smiled weakly.

" I... uh... I .... I was wondering, wha-what do you think we should do about Nacrissa Black? Y'know Sirius' cousin? She's been reported to be a Death-Eater after all. " James looked back up at her.

" Well, yes she has , but , Ms. Evans, I ... don't think you should worry to much about it. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to you, and you know that." James went back to is book. _' Damn, ruined it again, stupid, stupid Lily!' _Lily cursed herself. She then looked down, and noticed that even though he was supposedly reading, his eyes weren't moving, they were looking up at her.

" Hey, Po-James I was wondering, are you doing anything this Saturday?" James was holding his breath, then answered.

" No, not that I know of. Why?" James held his breath again.

" Well, I was thinking, maybe you would like to ... go with me."

" W-well, I... I don't know Lily...I...."

" No, i-it's okay, I just thought it would be a nice gesture to invite you as a friend." but James could see a tear falling down her cheek. She quietly walked out of the common room. James bit his lip. He wasn't sure if his feelings for Lily were still strong. He sat there for half an hour , thinking. He then realized he did, and ran down to dinner, where Lily had gone, writing something down on a piece of spare parchment. He came into The Great Hall and started to walk towards his friends, but stopped by Lily , setting his note by her plate and then walking off. Nadily and Nollee, who saw this, came over to Lily from the Ravenclaw table.

" Oh! What does it say Lils?" Nadily asked looking over her shoulder. Lily bit her tongue and carefully opened the note.

_Lily, _

_Sure, but on one circumstance , we go as more than " Friends." sound okay to you? _

_James_

" Nad" Lily said , taking James note , turning it over, and writing something down " Could you take this to James?" Nadily rolled her eyes and took the note.

" Merlin, now I'm a bloody messenger." she grumbled as she walked over to James. " Here James, this is from Lily. And if you want to give her a reply, do it yourself, I am not no bloody messenger-vampire y'know. " James chuckled.

" I know Nad, I know." James opened Lily's note and smiled .He looked down the table , where Lily was, she caught his eye and he smiled, and mouthed ' It's a date!' . Lily licked her lips and sighed when she turned back around. Surely, this would be a good year.

A/N So? If I get 7 reviews on this I'll start a string of one-shots between couples. Review!


	2. Remus and Nadily

A/N Wow, didn't think I'd ever update this. Oo. Well, here's a little scene, over one day , about Remmie and his ( my oc character) girlfriend Nadily Cartwright. takes deep breath Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh good sweet Merlin, you can't be that daft!

" And Ravenclaw leads Gryffindor 90 to 30" a loud booming voice shouted from a stand. It was a Saturday , and the Quidditch match was fierce. Chris Jordan shouted out the positions of the game, while the crowd, eagerly cheered their favorite teams on. " And now in possession is Cartwright, with Cortez and Balmage guarding, blimey those Ravenclaw are tricky, Cartwright passes to Cortez, Cortez to Balmage, Balmage back to Cartwright. Oooo, Lupin better watch out. " At the end of the field, Nadily, Nollee(Cortez) and Maureen(Balmage) rushed towards the Gryffindor goal, where Remus was Keeper, and Nadily slowed her broom down.

" Oi" she whispered to her teammates" you know the plan." the both had a smirk on their faces to match Nadily's and they nodded. They all started to speed up again, Nadily and Nollee came closer to each other, and Nadily secretly handed the quaffle to Nollee, and they sped off in different directions. Nadily came up near Remus, and stopped her broom over by one of the lower rings. She smiled and whistled to get Remus' attention. Remus looked over and stared.

" Hello Nadily." he said promptly.

" 'Ello Remmie. Care to wager on the outcome of this match" Nadily shouted.

" What do you mean by that eh" Remus asked.

" Well, nothing really, if Gryffindor wins, I treat you to lunch on Saturday ,Ravenclaw wins, you take me out to dinner on Saturday." Nadily said.

" Oh, and what if I refuse" Remus asked, half wanting to know, half terrified of her response.

" I'll tell the entire student body the _truth _about what their favorite little Gryffindor Remus Lupin , does on our little 'study sessions' ." Nadily smirked at Remus' horrified, disgusted face. " Or not bye-bye" Nadily said quickly as Nollee swept by and made a goal.

" Why you little" Remus swore badly as Nadily zoomed off .

" And Ravenclaw wins! Seeker Richard Davies has caught the Snitch" Chris shouted loudly. James flew over to a still cursing Remus and laughed.

" A 'truth' threat again" James asked chuckling. Remus nodded. " Why do you let it affect you so much"

" Because, _Prongs _I , unlike you, hold up a rep. of innocence."Remus retorted.

" Oooo, ouch. " Sirius laughed as he joined them.

" It's directed towards you to Padfoot." Remus said as they landed. Sirius stuck his tongue out and they all laughed. That evening , Nadily found Remus in the prefects lounge, reading a book. She walked over to the back of his chair and put her arms around his neck, bent down and kissed his cheek. Remus sighed lightly, and ignored her.

" Hmmm, still mad are we" Nadily whispered in his ear. Remus felt a shiver go down his spine, but hid his expression. " Oh, that's no good. No,no,no,no." Nadily walked around and sat on the arm of the chair. She sighed heavily and looked at what he was reading. " _And so Wendilth thought it crazy that Gwordith was imprisoned by the..._the Mole People" Nadily asked, an eyebrow raised.

" Yes the Mole People." Remus replied promptly.

" Oh, your not reading another one of those odd, Muggle Humor stories are you" Nadily asked, but she snatched the book and looked at the cover. " Rocher and the Mole People? Oh dear Merlin. " Remus smiled and took his book from her, and put it down on the table next to him.

" You know, what you did earlier was sneaky." he said.

" Mmmm hmmm."

" And vulgar."

" Yup."

" Rather blunt , really."

" I try but I fall short sometimes." Remus smiled.

" But it was clever."

" I pride myself in that."

" Rogue."

" I try."

" And all around blackmail."

" I know." Nadily said , pretending to sweep off something on her shoulder. Remus sighed and got up. He walked over to Nadily and put his arm on her shoulder.

" I just have one question." Remus began.

" Oh? And what is that"

" Would you have seriously told them _all_ about ... our dates"

" Oh, perish the thought ." Nadily said sarcastically. With that, Remus tackled her, and for that time, nothing seemed more simple , and more complicated than love.

A/N ducks from flying fruit Well , I'm trying, keep that in mind. Review!


End file.
